United Kingdoms Of PG
The United Kingdoms of PG or UKPG, is a country found near Septicville, Bierland and Denmarkey. Founded in 1614, the UKPG had no states. It was a beautiful one district where everyone loved eachother. The president of the place was a man called Chris Dupouet. But as he was never there to governate the country, time passed and Dupouet gave the presidential rights to Daniel Howell. Meanwhile, a horrid creature wandered around the alleys and rooftops of the cities: The Unown. Unown would raid all houses frequently and fake rate people's belongings. Some more time passed and Howell trapped the Unown in a cage and tossed him into the ocean then used an Abuse Beam to explode the cage, thus killing the Unown. But then, the Unown came back to life, and he has divided into many different personas. President Howell said in an interview that he simply can't stop the Unown all by himself, and he needed help from other people. The nation was afraid of Unown and his personas, so they couldn't help. But then, a presidential Dream Team came to help Howell in his works of defeating the Unown. The Team The Dream Team of UKPG is: Daniel Howell, President of UKPG and naturally born from the UKPG. William Corno, Vice-President of UKPG and naturally born in Obamaland. Essmane Blight, Deputy of the Nation of UKPG and naturally born in Obamaland. Mark Agenest Ruiz, Senator of the Nation of UKPG and naturally born in Tacosombrero. The Governors of UKPG are: Helda Zamster, Governor of Pouetpu(First District) and naturally born in Obamaland. Lasier Trapp Gammer, Governor of Spamdump(Second District) and naturally born in UKPG. Tack Orangie, Governor of Wikiapouetpu(Third District) and naturally born in Obamaland. Lario Sonnic, Governor of Koffieland(Fourth District) and naturally born in Hockeyeh. The Districts The First District, or Pouetpu, is the richest center and state of the whole country. Its main towns are Koopacastle, Levelportal, and Modpage. Its capital city is New Pouetpu. The Second District or Spamdump, is a giant industrialized state that has nothing but factories and metal cities. Its main towns are Levelcenter, Modfactory and Forumboard. Its capital city is Ruizland. The Third District or Wikiapouetpu, is the place with the richest institutions of education in the country. Its main towns are Howellpage, Editpages, and Webmasterpage. Its capital city is Poppedcorn. The Fourth District or Koffieland, is a modern installation and focused on entertainment with no base on levelmaking subjects. Its main towns are Elsabonus, Urmomland, and Bloep. Its capital city is Koffieshopp. Fellow Countries These are the countries that are friendly to UKPG: Obamaland, Hockeyeh, Denmarkey, Septicville, Bierland, Tijdlands, Tacosombrero and Curincha. Enemy Countries These are the countries that are non friendly to UKPG, and have already sparked fights and wars against UKPG: Barcelonaland - Sparked a war in mid 1660s caused by Xherdan Phantom. Ching Chong Cheng - Already bombed Spamdump because of product contraband. Vodkaland - The Vice President recognized bears as YTRs, so he killed them. Africaland - Joseph Kony was fake rated by Unown, and Kony bombed City Halls of various towns, dealing a prejudice of $354,881,206 million dollars to the nation of UKPG.